


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #20.5

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, crema prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly related to prompt fill #20</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #20.5

_You’ve reached Cooper Anderson, if you have this number you must be pretty important to me.  Sorry I missed your call, but I’ll get back to you as soon as I can._

“Hey Coop – it’s me.  Blaine.  I was hoping you’d pick up, but you – well, you must be really busy or something.  I just, I wanted to tell you, I wanted to say – I’m…I’m ready, ok?  I want to move out there, with you.  If that’s still – I mean, you said before, that I could.  When I was ready.  And I’m ready.

“Dad’s just – well, he’s dad, you know?  And sometimes I think he wishes I’d gone with you in the first place, even if he never says anything.

“I  _should_  have come with you before, when you first asked me to.  I should have said yes.  I’m saying yes now.

“I, fuck – I really wish you’d answered the phone.  I miss you, Coop, and I know – I get it – that things are so much better for you out there.  But I – I still need my big brother, ok?  I thought that I could…I thought I could do it without you.  I can’t.  But don’t worry about it, or me.  I’ll be fine.  I’ll – I’ll talk to you later.

“Love you, Coop.  Bye.”


End file.
